life after death, a devils daughter
by His-possesion
Summary: After passing on in a house fire you awaken to find yourself a new born baby in the care of your new family the sparda's, re-living your life in this new family... did i mention your a half demon two? first story on here pls be nice
1. Chapter 1

Name –alexis/aisu (youll understand)

Chapter one

You ran down the stairs of your burning house the whole house creeking and crackling in the heat of the flames you had a blanket around you, you screamed as a beam fell infront of you in flames hearing your mom screaming as you pulled the blanket closer and jumped the burning beam ,coughing and choking you made it to the living room holding the blanket to your nose you saw your mother being crushed by another burning beam you cried sielentlyat the scene.

Mum-alexis! Run get out of here! Its gonna all collapse in a minuet run please!

You-no! I can help mum we'll get out I promise wheres dad?!

Mum-he's dead alexis and you will be to if you don't get out!

You screamed as another beam fell between you and your mum

You-mum! No I cant leave you!! I wont!!

You screamed again as the flames engulfed your mum then you felt the same burning as the flames licked at your skin you fell to the floor in defeat willingly giving up on your life the flames circled you as if taughting you and finally they reached you smothering you ,pain heat anger regret all wound thereselves up inside you as your gasping and screaming ceased

You-life…. After…………………………….. death

You head slumped your skin blackend your body dead

????? pov

You screamed as another contraction began your husband holding your hand tightly

You-god danmitt!!!!!!!!

You cursed as you pushed curling your upper body over and slumped back once again you griped your husbands hand slightly laughing at him

You-your dead no sex EVER again

Nurse-your almost there but you need to push harder on this next contraction

You-I am pushing just get it OUT!!!!!!!

The next contraction came and you push yet again you smiled as you herd the faint cry of an infant and relaxed back you saw the nurse holding a tiny baby she handed it to you you smiled weakly as your husband bent over looking at the little thing

Nurse-congratulations it's a healthy baby girl

You looked down at your daughter wriggling about and your husband chuckled you smiled she looked around for him you moved her giggling

You-aww you wanna see daddy

she then looked at your husband and sort of froze stearing at him then began crying

Your pov

You woke up to your own amazment but everything was strange you where tiny being held by a nurse and crying, in a bright room with nurses and doctors then you saw a beautifull women on a bed smiling at you you got handed you her and clamed down trying to thinkas you herd the nurse speak

Nurse-congratulations it's a healthy baby girl

*huh where am I ? hell?....WAIT!!!! small? Nurse? lady? Shit iv been reborn!* you thought as you wriggled about trying to see your body not believing your self , you herd a mans chuckle and tried to move your head but instead the women holding you moved you giggleing

lady-aww you wanna see daddy

you looked at the man and nearly pooped yourself cos it was……………sparda you steared at him then started crying and screaming the lady that you now knew was eva held you closer

eva-aww shhhhh shhh common that's daddy he wont hurt you shhhhhhh common its alright

she said rocking you side to side slightly that motion somehow soothed you and you stopped crying and laid there looking around all the nurses and doctors had left

*….ok……….ok im a baby…..and…A baby for god sake I cant even talk!... why on earth did I like her rocking me dammit!!*

You stopped thinking as eva handed you to sparda you looked at him intently and wriggled but settled down

Sparda-see what were all those tears for huh? I wont hurt you honey

He brought propt you up and kissed you on the cheek then rocked you gently as eva fell asleep the nurse came in and put a baby bath and some clothes in on the table she turnt to the happy family and left

Sparda carried you over to the little bath and washed you carfully holding your head above water he fed you a bottle then he put a nappy and baby jumpsuit on you , the nurse from earlier came in ,eva began waking up and looked at you and sparda sighing softly

Nurse-sir the two young men outside are asking if they can come in

Sparda-yes yes they can thank you

* young men? Oohhhhhh them two great -.-….. and he had to choose pink!*

The nurse nodded and left the room again sparda saw eva was awake and decided that it was time to name you eva nodded in silent agreement

Sparda- aisu suits her don't you think milady?

Eva-yes aisu sounds perfect aisu sparda

*aisu? Ice? There naming me ice? My names alexis not ice*you thought and said but only baby gurgles was herd

Eva-aww shes talking I think she likes it

Suddenly the door burst open and two famillar twins stood there at the door

Eva- boys there someone who wants to meet you

They walked closer and stopped once they saw me in sparda's arms you looked at them and giggled

Dante-heh shes cute my own little sister

Virgil-wow shes very alert is she-

Sparda-there are some thing we should only disscuss at home vigil

Virgil-shes so …tiny… can I hold her?

Sparda nodded and gave you to virgil

You settled down and yawned and he sat down next to eva on the bed he smiled warmly

Virgil-im Virgil by the way your oldest brother you ever need anything ill help I promise ok …you know your to sweet for your own good?

you looked at him contently and then at dante yawning this caused eva to giggle

dante stood there longing to hold you and looked sad when virgil gave you to eva

you started crying and looked at dante

eva-hehe aww well isn't that cute

she said as dante and virgil both got beside you in a blink of an eye seeing what was wrong eva gave you to dante

dante-well your just luckey you got good old dante for a brother anyone ever messes with you ill sort'em out promise darling

he kissed you on the cheek as you giggled and yawned again this time really big dante set you in the cot beside evas bed where you slept soundly

you woke up in a different cot a black wood and red curtains covering it you moved your head side to side and saw a nursery with a black and red changing station wardrobe draws and toys as well as a playpen and comfy looking sofa you cried loudly and after about 5 mineuts dante came in with a bottle and bib he pulled back the curtain

dante-shhh shhh common im here

he picked you up still crying and sat on the sofa he shifted your weight to one arm and shook the bottle with the other he set the bottle down and put the bib on you

dante-there we go now you cant drip all this nasty mommy milk on me

you crying deid down as he took the top off the bottle and stuck the teet in your mouth you pulled away at first

dante-ah ah ah now we don't do that now do we?

He said putting the bottle back in your mouth you drank it nicely and once you finished it dante burped you …..you got him *score!* you thought at he put you on the couch taking his coat off to wipe the baby sick running down the back of it he looked at your smiling face and chuckled

Dante-yer yer very funny aisu clever little girl arnt we?

He said as he threw the wipe in the bin

Dante-comon then you

He picked you up and carried you out of the nursery and down a few hallways then came to a livingroom where he gave you to eva who was sitting on a couch infront of the fire place

Eva-aww hello sleepy girl did dante feed you your bottle? Did he? yes of corse he did baby

She said sitting with you In her arms she played peek-a-boo with you , which you found suprizingly entertaining then she took you into the kitchen and sat you in a high chair at the table where sparda was sitting reading the paper you steared at him for a few minuets

You-aaaaaaa!

You let out causing him to look at you he smirked and pointed to his pendant

You-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

He chuckled taking it off and put it on the tray on the highchair for you

Eva-exactly like the twins

Sparda-yes speaking of which my dear she really is exactly like the twins

Eva-I thought so shes just a virgil stated "alert"

Sparda nodded and chckled as you pushed the perndant around on the tray giggleing

Sparda-well I'll be in the study if you need me

He kissed eva lightly as he walked past you he kissed the top of your head you just sat there happily playing

*ok I just act like a baby….act like a baby ….HELL NO!!......hehe but this is kinda fun…. Huh? What the hell? I cant honestly find this fun its what kids do im 15 not that anyone would belive me iv just gotta re-live my life ……..i hope I don't forget about my past…….mom…..she died I died and Iv got a new life……….*

You began crying quietly at the thought of your mother dieing of all the things you rememberd well your mothers death was the clearest, you didn't realize but you had also dropped the amulet on the floor this got eva's attention as she turnt around immediately worried when she saw the tears rolling down your face she raced to you picking you up

Eva-whats the matter baby awww common silly billy don't cry

She said rocking you slightly and checking you over making sure you weren't hurt she pulled your head to her chest and hummed to you as more tears spilled from your eyes she reminded you of your mother eva then walked out of the kitchen to the living room sitting down beside dante

Eva-shhhh shhhh its ok mommy's here everythings fine I promise

Dante looked at you slightly worried

Dante-whats wrong with her?

Eva pulled you back a bit letting you rest on her lap wiping your tears away

Eva-I don't know she was fine then dropped your fathers amulet I turnt around to pick it up and she was crying

Dante looked at you slightly confused

Dante-hey babe common whatever spooked you wont hurt you I wont let it ok

He said softly placeing his hand on your head

Eva-and your father thinks that she is half demon like you and your brother

You finally stopped crying and looked up at eva with big watery puppy dog eyes she pulled you up and kissed you on the nose

Eva-that's better hun now because dante is such a kind careing big brother he gets to change your nappy

Dante gleared at eva slightly

Dante-but mom iv gotta-

Eva-dante you and virgil promised you would help me with aisu and that is what you are going to do once you've changed her take her to virgils room to play

Dante hung his head in defeat as eva placed you on his lap you looked at him and laughed

Dante-oh that's it laugh is that all you can do around me laugh?like haha dante's gotta clean up my poop is that it? Well missy I am not that's what bigger brothers are for

You then to prove him wrong yawned then giggled again dante was looking at you kinda like this- -.-*

He held you close as he walked upstairs into virgils room that was very big it had numeras' book shelves full of books a kingsize bed wardrobe table and comfy spinny chair that had "your eldest brother" there

Dante-vergi can you help me

Virgil put down his book and looked back at dante and noticed you in his arms looking umcomfterble

Virgil- what have you done to aisu?

Dante held you out at arms length grining like a mad man

Dante-nothing she needs a new nappy

Virgils eyes widened

Virgil-get out

Dante-but verg I don't know what to do and im betting that you do so help or ill tell dad you made aisu cry then he'll kick your ass big time

Virgil sighed at his younger brother getting out of his chair and walking out of the room you and dante following close behind entering the nursery they laid you on the changing mat *I don't like this…….not one bit* they pulled the jumpsuit off and undid your nappy

Dante-ewww dear god huh wait why the fuck is it green!!!

Virgil-its because When the baby is still in the womb, their intestines are filled with a substance called **"meconium"** which is thick, sticky and dark green. If the baby gets into trouble while still in the womb, this forces them to have a bowel action, and the meconium goes into the water that surrounds the baby. Under normal circumstances, the baby does not expel the meconium until after it is born. Hence the first poop or poops are very dark green - almost black in color.

Dante-what?

Virgil-just get the wet wipe dumass

He said tossing the used nappy in the bin dante handed him the wet wipe that virgil cleaned you with then put a fresh nappy on you

Virgil-there we go how bout we change her clothes?

Dante-yer ok I pick clothes

Virgil-ill pick the shoes and socks

You looked about at them helplessly and whines a bit

*attention! I need attention people!!!* but you where ignored as the younger of the two went to the wardrobe looking for some "pretty clothes" as virgil went to the draws looking for socks dante came back up to you

Dante-aisu look what I found

*not pink, not pink ,not pink, not pink, not pink*

And he held this dress infront of you

You looked at it in aww and stretched out for it with your tiny hands and he set it beside you virgil came back with a pair of black and white stripy tights and set them on the dress, dante dressed you in them and let you see in the mirror on the wall

Virgil-see look how pretty you are

You looked closely the first time you saw you 'new' body you where tiny premature even thick silver hair and crystal blue eye pale skin, you had all the sparda trade marks fetchers you giggled at the way you looked in the dress and blew a bubble

Dante-now how about we go see daddy hmm?

Virgil whent out probably back to his room he seemed unsocial you didn't have long to dwell on it as dante shifted you to his hip and walked out down the hall 2 3 4 doors down he knocked on the door

Sparda-yes?

Dante- you wana see what I did to your daughter?

Dante herd quick movement in the room and then the door opend quickly slaming against the wall making a loud bang that caused you to start crying *ahhh to loud and I think I need a new nappy!!!*

Sparda-dante don't scare me like that

He said sternly as you continued to cry louder then sparda noticed what you where wearing he pulled you out of dantes arms as your crying died down

Sparda-dante you can go now ill take care of her for a while now

Dante-ok dad cya little one

Sparda took you in to his study and sat in his leather chair behind the desk

Sparda-I take it dante did this to you hmm?

You just looked at him

Sparda- I take that as a yes ….aisu don't look at me like that daddy didn't mean to scare you here

He said handing you small stuffed teddy you took it and began chewing on its ear after a while you fell asleep teddy still in hand

Sparda pov

You held little aisu in your arms and watched her fall asleep you felt a pride that only a father could have you carried her quietly to the living room and sat down next to eva

Eva-awww your such a softy

You-shes my own little demon…..

Eva-she was supposed to be spending time with virgil although the boys did complain about how much pink is in her wardrobe and want to take her out shopping tomorrow

Sparda-virgil just needs to a just a little ….and I disagree a girl can never have too much pink


	2. shopping

Life after death a devils daughter

Chapter two

Your pov

You woke up in the nursery again, it was the 12th time that night at least you turned your head to see the bright moon out your window but something with a red flashing light caught your attention *baby monitor? well I might as well get dad in here- hehe wow already starting to fall into that trap hmm I wonder if I'll ever forget all my memories? I mean iv lost a few but still I really should get used to calling them mum and dad they can never know about what happened ……..im hungry*

You began whining slightly then louder and louder you where just about to start properly crying when the door opend revealing your 'mother' *bout time! I was lonely and I don't like the dark!!!*

Eva-shhshhh im here

She said sleepily as she crossed the room to your cot picking you up and putting you on the sofa she got a bottle of milk from the side and began feeding you ,you just drank the sweet milk nicely *this actually tastes sweet and yummy* once eva finished feeding you she changed you then put you back in your cot ,as she turnt to leave you began whimpering again she stopped and came back to your side

Eva-sleepy time or you wont have enough energy to go shopping with your brothers tomorrow will you?

You gurgled in response and stared at her she sighed and picked you up rocking you back and fourth humming which eventually got you to sleep. Thankfully you stayed asleep till the morning this time.

--------------------------------------(morning)----------------------------------------------------------------

Dante pov

You'd got up and ready doing your daily routine get dressed, annoy vergil, eat breakfast, brush teeth, borrow Vergil's hair brush and was now sitting in the living room with your dad and vergil

Dad-boys look after your sister today ok?

Vergil-we will

You-yep course

Dad-good now have you got everything?

You-yep buggy ,bottles, nappies

Vergil-wet wipes change clothes and money

Dad-very good now have fun iv got some stuff to do and remember back by 4 o'clock

You-yer dad we know

Sparda was about to walk out but turnt round to look and me

Dad-and dante?

You-yes

Dad-no using her to pick up girls of any kind

You-would I ever?

Vergil/dad-yes

You pouted for a minuet until sparda walked out vergil got up to

You-where you going?

Vergil-im going to get aisu ready you stay here I'll be down in a minuet

You-ok

Vergil walked out of the room and you checked that you ad everything

Aisu pov

????-aisu? Ai, common rise and shine

You woke up as you herd your name and was face to face with vergil you felt kinda umcomftable , you thought he didn't like you that much but he had a smile on his face as he picked you up you yawned and rubbed your eyes then pushed your face into vergils chest trying to avoid the bright sun invading the room you herd and felt him chuckling and felt him move shting the blinds

Vergil-that better ?

You moved you head again further into his chest as he set you down on the changing mat

He pulled out a pink poka dot dress with black bow----

He quickly pulled them all on you and chuckled at the face you pulled

Vergil-ahh so you hate these clothes to huh? well today me and dante are getting you a whole new wardrobe how does that sound?

You giggled a bit as he carried you down the stairs chuckling at you pulling and wriggling in the dress. As he got down stairs he walked into the living room to dante

Dante-vergil?

Vergil-yes

Dante-what the heck is she wearing?

Vergil-this is the only thing that I found that looked sort of nice but we are going to town so I don't see the problem?

He said placeing you into the pram with the nappy bag underneath then left the house you felt a little uneasy in the pram at first but settled down them you saw the outside of your house it was beautifull(a car ramp instead of stairs and a path going across the lawn)

Vergil pushed the pram quite fast so you only had a few moments to see it befor you where out the iron gates and down the street it took only a few minuets of walking that dante started arguing with his brother

Dante-hey c'mon let me push her

Vergil-no and quit your whining I already said you can push her back so shut it we're almost there now anyway

Dante-even more reason to let me push

Vergil-I SAID NO!!!!

Dante-now look what you did

He said motioning at your now teffrifide face and watery eyes

Vergil-shh don't worry little one I'll hurt him not you see we're here now

Dante took the oppertunaty and pushed vergil out of the way and took his place. Vergil sighed and continued walking beside the pram

Vergil-where should we go first? Baby mania, pre-punks, gothlings?

Dante-oooo gothlings gothlings!!

They whent into the shop and basically became broody over all the punk and goth stuff they could get you, dante was looking at bibs and bottles and stuff pushing you and vergil was looking at the clithes pushing a trolley

Dante –hey vergil look at this

He said holding up this-vergil laughed and put it in the trolley

Aswell as lot-and I mean lots-of clothes after paying they went to a café where they normaly go vergil took you in to the toilets to change your clothes to this- after changing you he sat down next and handed you to dante ,when they herd the door open looking up dante saw his 'friend' from school the slutty girl came over to him

Girl-hey dante

Dante-hi steph

The girl sounded like a whore that sweet 'give me a tenner and we can go to my house' voice you wernt impressed she looked like this-

Steph-aww how sweet a cousin?

She said eyeing you up like a threat dante held you closer and looked at you for a second he looked pissed off with the teen

vergil-no our sister .aisu

Stephs deminor changed and she became more fake as she sat next to dante and rubed your face slightly you pulled away frowning as best you could

Steph-how…adorable …she really has the good looks of her brother dosnt she?

Dante seemed a bit put off by her especially when she hooked her arm onto his,still he nodded you wriggled a bit causing dante to steare at you a moment

Dante-settle down babe its all right

You could faintly hear dantes irritated tone but he wasn't irritated with you you could some how feel a angry aura from vergil

Vergil-maybe shes hungry?

Dante-yer we left in a hurry this morning and you forgot to feed her

Vergil-yes well I didn't think it would take us this long to get to the café because someone lost the money

Dante- I didn't loose it! I misplaced it dumbass!!

You started crying causing a few people on other tables to look and shake there heads

steph- shhh shhh its ok don't cry

you cried harder and louder while vergil was searching for the bottle and finally found it passing it to dante along with a bib he put the bib on you then ended up sticking the tip of the bottle in your mouth hushing you

steph-aww dante you'd be a wonderful father she's just sooooo cute

you pushed the bottle away and spit up dante wiped your mouth clean then he sat you up right facing steph he burped you and you spit up again with it landing on steph she screeched and got up causing the café to silent and looked at the now ranting girl

steph-YOU LITTLE BRAT! LOOK WHAT YOU DONE TO MY NEW SKIRT!!!

The customers all tutted and shook there heads frowning in disapproval of the teen as you bawled your eyes out

Dante-HEY DON'T SHOUT AT MY SISTER SHES JUST A BABY SHE CANT HELP IT!

steph-BUT –BUT LOOK AT WHAT SHE DID!

Dante-steph I don't care

Vergil-me either now just go away

Vergil said more than pissed at her she left the café pouting as dante was trying to calm you down he did eventually but when you where crying this time you didn't get annoyed looks off other people they just ignored it completely dante put you in the pram and walked out vergil walked beside you

Dante-that was pretty funny though

Vergil-yer aisus got good aim

He said smirking to himself

Dante-definatly did you see it haha out like a bullet from a gun hahaha

Vergil laughed as they whent to the next shop and had a happy day shopping when you got home vergil set the bags down in the living room infront of eva and sparda while dante was getting you out of your pram he brought you in and sat down on his lap

Vergil-we got her lots of stuff mittens,dresses,bibs,hats,onesies,teddies everything even a baby walker

He said sitting on the floor pulling out the baby walker and putting it together

Sparda-so did she behave?

He said stretching his arms out to hold you

Dante-did she ever, she spit up on that slut steph

Dante said handing you to sparda

Vergil-yer steph had a go at her so dante shouted at her back now we have a reason to ignore her

Eva grabed one of the bags and looked in it she laughed pulling out soothing

Eva-who got this?

Waving the dummy around chuckling

Vergil-dante

Sparda-where let me see

Eva showed it to him in big letters it said 'mute button'sparda laughed

Vergil-done it

Everyone looked at the baby walker-(it has a harnis in it)

Eva-is it…safe?

Vergil-yer it bounces while she walks so she dosnt hurt inbetween her legs

He said putting you in it and fastening the straps over the shoulders you felt weird in it your feet just touched the floor and you bounced a bit, then again and again you giggled and squeeled as you suffled across the floor bouncing

Dante chuckled at you and touched it with his foot and slid you away a bit but you held his foot instead and pulled yourself closer to him and bobbed up and down in the same spot until you saw vergil still on the floor and you bounced over to him and stayed there faceing him eva and sparda sat on the floor and tipped out the bags on the floor looking at what they got you and it was a lot

(uploading pics soon)

Plus lots of toys

Eva-I like the mommys little monster

Sparda-no its got to be 'my daddy rocks' milady

Eva-well she should get to bed now boys did you have fun?

Dante-yes I love having her around

Vergil-I want to look after her tomorrow…myself

Sparda-ok vergil ,oh yes we've moved aisu's cot into our room because she got up 12 times last night I think she'll feel safer in there

Eva took you up stairs to to 7th door on the left..her and spardas room she walked in you looked at the room it was beautiful blood red (uploading soon)there was a big round carpet with a sword on it in black and white and a fairly large sized wardrobe with the same stony affect that's on the bottom of the bed, a huge chandler hanging from the ceiling either side of the bed was a light on the drawers ,one the closest to you, had a light with a red fairy on it ,the other was a dragon holding a glass ball in its hand standing, up you noticed your cot and changing station was on the dragons side in the corner, you kind of guessed that meant you sleep closest to sparda ,she carried you over to the changing station and changed you into some pajamas fed you a bottle and put you to sleep, which didn't take long.

Eva pov

You came down stairs and took your seat next to sparda as the boys were talking you decided to remind your oh-so-forgetful husband of something

you-she's asleep, now sparda you wanted to talk the boys threw her development didn't you

Sparda-ah yes

He said gaining the attention of the twins

Sparda- as you two know aisu is half demon, so she will develop quicker than other babies, she will most likely grow milk teeth In the next two-three days, walk and begin to talk in about three to five weeks

Vergil- that's quick, I knew it would be quick but that's unbeliveable

Sparda-yes, but we're going to have a hard time when she gets her teeth she'l need blood as well as baby food if not then she'll crave it when shes older and most likely hurt others to get it

Dante-will she trigger ?

Sparda-no she'll trigger anytime from her 4th birthday onwards

Vergil-why did we trigger at our 15 birthday then?

Sparda-you two triggerd extremely late most triggering happens when there in primary school or in some rear cases pre-school, but the later it happens the more control you have over it

You sat there getting tired and bored, sparda had been explaining to the boys for about 2 hours about what would happen to aisu,it didn't help that dante asked so many akward questions finally sparda stopped

You- well I'm going to bed now boys im very tired good night

Sparda-yes your right it getting late I'll join you

You and sparda both got up and retired to your room hearing the boys going to there room s as well. Once you got to your room you notice that sparda went straight over to aisus cot and made sure she was ok you slipped into your nightgown and got in bed along side sparda you giggled as you noticed he just kept looking at the cot making sure she's fine sparda looked at you

Sparda-what's so funny?

You-your so protective she's fine yet you still have the need to check on her

Sparda-she's going to wake up in a minuet

You-oh really and how do you know tha-

You stopped mid sentence as aisu started crying ,sparda smirked at you then got up to tend to his daughter he put the bottle in her mouth and sat down on the side of the bed

You-I stand corrected

Sparda-indeed you do, you didn't honestly think I wouldn't have the same tricks as I did with the twins did you?

You giggled at him

You-well then you wont mind tending to her all night will you?

Sparda-huh? no eva i-I-

You pecked him on the lips and quickly curled up in the covers

You-thank you my love good night

Sparda-but eva-

He sighed and looked at aisu

Sparda-well then looks like daddies watching you tonight huh?

He put aisu back in the cot and got in bed turning off the light wrapping an arm around your waist as you and he both slept.

aisu pov 3am

you woke up looking around for a few minuets, getting ready to cry when you noticed that your dad was already out of bed with a bottle in hand he pulled you up out of the cot and sat down on the bed with you he fed you the bottle bit by bit he was surprisingly gentle holding your head in a conferrable position and tilting the bottle slightly now and then you would have laughed at the concentrating look on his face is it weren't for the bottle once you finished he sat you up and began rubbing your back gently and tapping it you squirmed and let out a burp he laid you back on his lap and began the grueling task of getting you to sleep again you decided to play the im-not-tired-so-ill-keep-you-up-to game after a bout half an hour you where now laying on his chest as he'd flopped back on the bed you could see he was frustrated and tired but it was to amusing to stop *haha the legendary dark knight cant even sit up with his baby all night haha*

sparda-common sweety just go to sleep for daddy

you giggled again then blew another bubble and stared at him egerly awaiting his

sparda-fine daddy will *yawn* tell you… the story ….again ..once apon ….a-a time *yawn*there….. was a…. little demon….. called aisu….*yawn* and she ..and her brothers.. dante and..and… vergil neede …to find the……………

*hes gone?* you herd the faint sound of his snoring*yep he's gone wow hah yay victory is minehah now I can finaly go to sleep* you thought as you drifted in to your dream utopia on your daddies chest.

Eva pov

You woke up and stretched your arms in the bed rolling over almost squeeling when you saw the father and daughter *aww that soo cute iv gotto have a picture* you got out of bed quickly grabing your camara taking a snap shot of little aisu curled up on spardas chest with his arm under her bum and other on her back it was one of the sweetest thing youd ever seen

You pulled the blanket over them not covering aisus head though and whent to make the morning tea for him you skipped into the kitchen and made his tea and yourself a coffee and glided up into your bed room to see him awake in the same postion but rubbing aisu's back

Sparda-good morning milady

You-good morning to you to

You giggled as you set his tea down he slid up supporting aisus back against his chest and took a sip of his tea and sighed you watched as aisu curled up more and sucked her thumb

You-aww that would make another loverly photo

You said climbing back into bed

Sparda-yes it would-another photo? Eva my dear what do you mean?

He sounded slightly desperate you chuckled he hated his photo tacken you picked up the camara from the side and waved it at him

You-I got a loverly photo of you and ai asleep together its soo sweet you look like a little teddy bear

Sparda-and im the demon?

He asked sarcastically and chuckled at your false-hurt expression

Aisu made a little disapproving noise then cracked her eyes open

Blinking slightly then moved her head away from spardas chest looking around her thumb still in her mouth

Sparda-ai don't suck your thumb im sure it doesn't tast nice

He said hooking his finger around her tiny thumb and pulling it out of her mouthshe whinned slightly then put her tiny arms out to you ,you pulled her in your lapp


End file.
